


Don't Overlook the Signs

by YunaTuna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sapnap and Quackity just worry about their time traveling husband, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), he's a wronging in this one, they're married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaTuna/pseuds/YunaTuna
Summary: Karl tries to confront Dream on his own.Or: Sapnap is protective and Quackity is a motherhen.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Don't Overlook the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Turn Back Time by Derivakat :)
> 
> Have this! I speed wrote it in like three days.

Karl suppressed a shiver as he felt Dream’s gloved hand trail down his jaw. He averted his eyes, instead opting to glance around the community house. The crafting tables on the ground were uneven against his feet. “I can give you anything,” Dream said, and Karl could almost hear the hunger in his voice. “You just need to tell me how you do it. How do you do it?”

Karl grit his teeth. “There’s nothing you can give me that I want. I’m not going to say anything.”

Dream hummed. “You sure about that?” 

He moved his masked face closer to the brunette. “I can spawn in anything for you. Netherite? God apples? Just say how much you want.”

Karl felt a scowl form on his face. “I said, I don’t need anything. I-I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Dream laughed. “Oh, don’t play that game with me. You know exactly what I mean.”

Karl shook his head, swallowing hard. Dream ran a hand through Karl’s hair, and he flinched away from the touch. “Don’t be difficult,” He chided. “Just tell me.”

“No.”

Dream twitched. “Karl,” He said lowly. “How do you get into the inbetween.”

Karl didn’t say anything. Dream made a noise of frustration. “I can give you protection. No harm will come your way.”

Karl hesitated. Sapnap and Quackity’s faces flashed through his head. “Can this deal include more than one person?”

“No.”

“Then we don’t have a deal.”

The masked man growled, and took a step forward, forcing Karl back. 

“Don’t test me, Karl. I can give you anything you want, just tell me what.” Slowly but surely, he was pushed into the wall, the brick digging into his back. He started to sweat. “I won’t tell you. You shouldn’t even know it exists!”

He could see Dream smile behind his mask. “So it  _ does _ exist then.”

Karl sputtered. “N-No! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Dream sighed. “Karl, i will not hesitate to kill you.”

He swallowed. Dream crowded him against the wall, boxing him in with one of his hands. He felt something cold press against his neck, and didn’t need to look to know it was a dagger. “Karl,” he said. “Tell me, or I will rip your throat out.”

“I can’t,” he said meekly. His heart was pounding. He felt the knife dig into his skin, and felt warmth start to bead down his neck. 

“Oh, I think you can. I’m on the path to be a god, Karl.”

Karl’s skin crawled as he stared into the blank smile on the mask. “Y-You’re insane,” he managed, feeling his adam’s apple bob against the metal. 

Dream laughed, the sound unhinged. “I’ve heard that one before.” He leaned in, and Karl could feel his breath on his neck. 

“I can kill you right now, Karl. I could dig this knife into your throat, and you’d be gone in seconds. I found this book recently, you know. I can bring you back to life, Karl.”

Karl stopped breathing.

“You’re at my mercy. So tell me, is it a portal? A book-”

A familiar voice rang out. “Dream. What the fuck are you doing?”

Karl felt Dream tense. He looked, and just over Dream’s shoulder, was Sapnap. 

“Sapnap, this doesn’t concern you.”

“Yeah right,” He scoffed. “It does concern me when you’re threatening my fiance.”

Dream cocked his head, and Karl felt himself grow nervous. “Fiance?” He asked, turning his head to look at Sapnap. 

Dream slowly backed away from Karl, giving him space to move away.

Karl didn’t know what the masked man was planning, but he doubted it was something good. He looked at Sapnap, and hoped he didn’t look as scared as he felt. 

“Go on,” Dream said, making shooing motions with his hands. “Who am I to separate finances like that.”

Karl slowly peeled himself from the wall, and sprinted to Sapnap’s side, grabbing his shirt in a death grip. Sapnap stepped in front of him, hiding him from view. Karl couldn’t stop himself from shaking, and could feel the front of his shirt slowly grow wet with blood.

“What’re you planning?” Sapnap asked Dream. 

Dream chuckled. “Nothing, oh my Sapitus Napitus. Go, do whatever you want.”

Sapnap scowled. “Don’t call me that.”

Karl felt Dream’s eyes zero in on him, and swallowed. “I’ll see you later,” he said, reaching into his pocket. Sapnap tensed, hand hovering over the sword on his hip. Dream took out an ender pearl, and threw it. “Send me a wedding invitation, won’t ya?” Doing a two fingered salute, the man disappeared in a puff of particles.

Karl immediately collapsed against Sapnap’s back, gasping. Sapnap spun around, cradling Karl on his chest. “Hey, hey hey,” he said softly. “Are you okay?” 

Karl forced himself to nod. He raised a shaky hand to his throat. “H-He cut me. It’s not deep.”

Sapnap scowled, but quickly wiped it off his face to replace it with one of worry. “Let’s get you home,” He said. Karl nodded again, feeling the adrenaline leak out of his body, leaving him a mess. 

He felt hands behind his knees, and was scooped up, bridal style. He yelped, wrapping his hands around Sapnap’s neck. 

Sapnap chuckled, the noise a rumble in his chest. Karl sighed in exasperation, but didn’t protest as he was carried out of the community house and to L’manberg. “Where’s Quackity?” He asked, snuggling into Sapnap’s shirt. Sapnap hummed at the question. “He’s at the house, and is probably worried out of his mind.”

“Sorry,” Karl said quietly.

“Karl, what were you thinking? Going alone?”

“Look, I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Well you didn’t do a good job at that.” His grip tightened on him. “You know you don’t have to deal with this stuff alone. He’s...He’s dangerous.”

Karl nodded mutely. 

They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence, Karl bringing a hand to clamp around his neck to at least try to save Sapnap’s shirt.

They reached the house, and before they could even knock, the door swung open, revealing a distressed Quackity. 

“What the fuck happened!” He demanded, taking in Karl’s bloodied hands and the dark expression on Sapnap’s face. He ushered them into the house, closing and locking the door behind them. He rushed into the kitchen, taking out the stocked first aid kit and a bowl of warm water with a towel. “Where the fuck did you go?”   
Sapnap sat Karl down on the couch gently, and sighed. “Karl went to meet with Dream, alone.”

“What,” Quackity said, stopping his frantic movements. “Karl!”

Karl looked down at his bloodied hands. “I’m sorry Quackity, I didn’t want to worry anyone. I thought I could handle it-”

“Bullshit,” Quackity snapped. “We’re here to support you, and you go off…” Quackity sighed, rubbing his forehead. He looked at Karl, and his eyes flickered from his hands to his neck. He placed the first aid kit and bowl onto the table, dipping the rag into the water. He slowly pried Karl’s hand from his neck. He dabbed at it with the damp towel, and Karl hissed. “Sorry, sorry. I need to clean it.”

“I know,” Karl whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s my fault. I’m sorry for snapping.”

Slowly but surely, Quackity wiped up the blood on his neck, the water in the bowl turning red. He grabbed bandages from the first aid kit, and started to wrap the wound. Once satisfied, he moved to Karl’s shaky hands, cleaning off the blood.

The cloth was cold as it swiped at his palms, leaving patches of clean skin, a contrast to the red.

Quackity, finally satisfied, left to put everything away, and Sapnap sat next to him on the couch. He had changed his shirt, and was holding another for Karl to switch into. 

Sapnap tugged his shirt off, helping him put on the clean one. He cradled Karl’s head, and slowly guided it down to his lap, helping Karl stretch out on the couch. 

Quackity came back, lifting Karl’s legs with a chuckle and slipping under. Sapnap started to run his hands through Karl’s hair gently. Karl closed his eyes, and let himself slip away. His fiances were here, and he’s going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! This was fun, might write more fluffy fiancés later :)


End file.
